


To Have Never Loved and Still Lost

by gentlelogic



Series: Sanders Sides Micro Fic Collection (Take Two) [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelogic/pseuds/gentlelogic
Summary: “I just wanted to fall in love. Is it stupid to grieve for someone I never even got to meet?”Logan shook his head. “No, Patton. Your feelings– they are not stupid.”
Series: Sanders Sides Micro Fic Collection (Take Two) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	To Have Never Loved and Still Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I just wanted to fall in love." Patton

“Does it hurt?” Logan asked curiously, eyes wide from behind his too-big glasses that were slipping down his nose again. His light red soulmark still glowed brightly on his cheek, almost like a taunt.

Patton poked the little charred mark on his wrist, feeling his lip wobble as he did so. He nodded his head just barely– he was surprised Logan even noticed the movement, but Logan nodded back as if it were what he expected.

“Would… is there anything I can do to help you?” Logan asked.

“No.”

“Should… should we tell your mom?”

Patton jerked his head up. “No! We can’t. She’ll be mad.”

Logan’s expression softened. “Patton. Your soulmate… died. That is nothing your mother should be angry with you for.”

Patton gritted his teeth, feeling his eyes burn. “I’m 15, Logan. You’re not supposed to lose your soulmate at 15. I was supposed to meet them and fall in love with them. And they’re…” Patton choked. “They’re gone. I never got to see them or touch them or fall in love with them. And now I never will.”

“Statistically, 28% of people fall in love with people who are not their soulmate. The chances of you still falling in love are not 0.”

“But they’re pretty slim,” Patton said.

Logan simply placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder and squeezed.

“I just wanted to fall in love. Is it stupid to grieve for someone I never even got to meet?”

Logan shook his head. “No, Patton. Your feelings– they are not stupid.”

Patton burst into tears and found himself tucking his face into Logan’s chest; his best friend didn’t even flinch, merely smoothing his hand over Patton’s hair. The mark on his wrist continued to burn and he pulled it up to chest and wept for all that he had lost–

and all that he never had.


End file.
